dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Kane (Earth-One)
During her adventures with Batwoman, Bat-Girl would develop a romantic interest in Batman's sidekick Robin. In her next adventure, Bat-Girl would aid Batman, Robin, and Batwoman in combating the Moth, earning the villain's ire when she would be the one to capture him and gain the media's attention. The Moth then broke out of prison to get revenge. Batman and Batwoman would send Robin and Bat-Girl out of town only to get captured and be rescued by their young sidekicks. Bat-Girl would try to show her affections for Robin and be rejected because Robin was committed to another woman. The jealous Bat-Girl would then attempt to win Robin's favor with the aid of Bat-Mite, however, she was captured by a gang, forcing Bat-Mite to reveal his involvement and aid Robin in rescuing her. Bat-Girl was partially relieved to hear that the woman Robin was committed to being Lady Justice. When an alien from another dimension would come to Earth and threaten Gotham City, Batman, Batwoman, Robin, and Bat-Girl would attempt to stop the creatures. Robin and Bat-Girl would find themselves banished to the aliens' dimension. There, Bat-Girl would once more press Robin to share feelings with her, Robin would begin to warm up with her before they would return to Earth and help Batman and Batwoman turn away the invaders. When a feud between Clayface and the Joker would cause a series of crimes in Gotham City, Bat-Girl would aid Batman, Robin, and Batwoman in capturing the Joker so that Batman could pose as him and capture Clayface. When extraordinary circumstances find Batman turned into a genie and forced to do the bidding of two crooks, Robin and Bat-Girl would team-up to stop the crooks and free Batman. This would be Bat-Girl's last adventure with Batman and Robin for a number of years as she and her Aunt Kathy would retire from costumed adventuring for a time. She would be succeeded by Barbara Gordon who would take on the mantle of Batgirl. Titans West Over the years, Betty became a renowned tennis champ but came out of retirement sometime later and be recruited in the west coast incarnation of the Teen Titans, the newly formed group would work together with their east-coast counterparts (reuniting her with Robin) in battling Mr. Esper. Also during this period, Betty would meet her successor Barbara Gordon, and be present at the wedding of Wonder Girl and Terry Long. Her activity as a super-hero would often take a back seat to her tennis career. Crisis on Infinite Earths Although Bat-Girl was not been directly involved in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, she like many of those who had interactions with the Earth-One Batman were erased from existence when the multiverse was collapsed into a single universe. She is survived by her New Earth counterpart Flamebird. With the creation of a new multiverse, the universe designated New Earth (or Earth-0) resembles Earth-One in many respects, however, it is unrevealed at this time if this universe will have its own incarnation of Bat-Girl. Imaginary Tales In an imaginary tale written by Alfred Pennyworth, Batman would ultimately marry Batwoman and Robin would take Batman's place as Batman II, taking Bruce Wayne's son Bruce Wayne Jr. as Robin II. Also in this tale, Betty Kane would return to Gotham City and take up the mantle of Batwoman II. When Batman II and Robin II would be kidnapped, Bruce Wayne would come out of retirement to try and rescue them from Milo and Hippo Barnes and be captured himself. He would be rescued by Batwoman II who would learn his secret identity. The two would then work together to save Batman II and Robin II and capture several underworld bosses. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although it was confirmed in that Kathy Kane (Batwoman) existed on both Earth-One and Earth-Two, no Earth-Two counterpart to Betty (Bat-Girl) was ever mentioned. * After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Betty was re-imagined as Mary Elizabeth Kane, better known as Flamebird. Most of her early crime-fighting history as Bat-Girl was removed from continuity. It was mentioned that she had an "Aunt Kathy", but it was not specified whether this was the same as Kathy Kane who was believed to have been killed by the Bronze Tiger.Mentioned in the Post-Crisis comic After Infinite Crisis, it was established that Bette Kane's aunt was the original Batwoman (Kathy Webb Kane), and her cousin was the new Batwoman (Kate Kane). * When Alexander Luthor attempted to recreate the multiverse and temporarily brought a version of Earth-Two back into existence, numerous superheroes who are now native to New Earth but who prior to the original Crisis on Infinite Earths were actually native to Earth-Two were transported there. Bette Kane appeared in this group. This would seem to suggest that Bette Kane corresponded to an Earth-Two original. On the other hand, this could simply be an error, since it is certainly the case that Bette (Flamebird) Kane's history in the Titans West was patterned on Betty (Bat-Girl) Kane's history in the Titans West, and therefore to accept that Flamebird was patterned on an Earth-Two character would require the entire Titans gang to have counterparts on Earth-Two. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Bette Kane | Links = * Bat-Girl profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} nl:Bat-Girl (Betty Kane) Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests